Hujan
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Aku melihatmu kala hujan. Hujan yang membawaku kepadamu. Hujan yang membuatku melihatmu. Dan hujan juga yang membuatku kehilanganmu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat alam sedang berduka. Menangis meraung-raung dengan sangat pilu. Jeritannya begitu memekakan telinga. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengar jeritannya. Dan, air matanya dengan sukses


Aku melihatmu kala hujan. Hujan yang membawaku kepadamu. Hujan yang membuatku melihatmu. Dan hujan juga yang membuatku kehilanganmu.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat alam sedang berduka. Menangis meraung-raung dengan sangat pilu. Jeritannya begitu memekakan telinga. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengar jeritannya. Dan, air matanya dengan sukses membuat badanku basah. Sangat basah.

.

.

Hujan

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated T, OOC

.

.

Chapter 1 : _DE JA VU_

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat seiring dengan tangisan pilu sang alam yang semakin menjadi. Tak ada satupun tempat berteduh disekitarku dan hanya ada sebuah taman bermain anak-anak disana. Aku semakin cepat melangkahkan kakiku kesana, kupikir aku bisa meneduh dibawah perosotan yang berjarak tak lebih tiga meter dari tempatku berdiri. Langkahku semakin mendekat, dan saat aku sudah benar-benar sampai disana, meneduh dibawah perosotan, aku melihatmu. Kau yang memeluk dirimu sendiri menahan dingin. Rambutmu yang hitam telah basah sepenuhnya. Titik-titik air berjatuhan dari rambut basahmu bahkan jaket merah yang kau kenakanpun ikut basah. Kau menoleh padaku yang datang ketempatmu. Kau memandangku sekilas sebelum akhirnya menggeser tubuh tinggimu, memberiku ruang untuk ikut berteduh. Aku melangkah mendekat, berdiri disampingmu. Kemudian, keheninganlah yang menemaniku dan kau dibawah perosotan itu. Menunggu dengan sabar hingga segala gundah dan tangis alam mereda dan hilang sepenuhnya. Entah siapa yang telah berhasil membuatnya kembali ceria. Hanya saja sejak saat itu, aku selalu berdo'a agar alam lebih sering berduka, agar aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Ditempat pertama aku melihatmu, ditempat aku menjatuhkan hatiku.

* * *

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja? Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari ibu." Aku memandang ibuku. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Maaf, tadi Sakura kehujanan pas pulang sekolah, jadi Sakura nyari tempat berteduh dulu." Aku melepas sepatu sekolahku yang sudah basah. Ibu masih saja menampakkan wajah cemasnya. Terang saja ia cemas, aku yang seharusnya sudah pulang dari sore tadi. Tapi, nyatanya aku malah baru sampai kerumah setelah petang.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawab telepon dari ibu?" ibu menghampiriku, ditangannya tersampir sebuah handuk berwarna kuning.

"Batere HP ku mati." Aku mendekat padanya dan membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu mengeringkan rambut hitam sepundakku dengan handuk yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ya, sudah. Makanya, lain kali bawa payung. Kau kan tahu sekarang ini Konoha selalu diterpa hujan besar." Aku hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataannya. Ia lantas pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil setidaknya sedikit membuat rambutku kering. Dan, berantakan tentunya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar mandi. Rasanya begitu lengket dan tidak nyaman. Aku membasuh seluruh tubuhku dengan air hangat dari _shower_. Rasanya begitu nyaman.

Mataku bergitu berat. Aku merasa lelah. Menjadi seorang siswa SMA kelas tiga membuatku meluangkan waktu ekstra untuk belajar dan mengikuti tambahan pelajaran hanya untuk bisa lulus ujian negara. Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas. Bosan. Setiap hari harus belajar dan belajar tanpa henti.

Kuputuskan untuk segera berbaring ditempat tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Bahkan panggilan dari ibu untuk makan malam pun tak kuhiraukan. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang bukanlah makanan, tapi tidur. Beristirahat dengan damai, dan berdo'a besok alam kembali menumpahkan tangisannya. Agar aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Walaupun aku sendiri masih tidak tahu apakah kau akan berada disana lagi besok. Tapi, berharap bukan sebuah dosa kan?.

* * *

Kesal. Aku sangat kesal. Bagaimana mungkin hari ini langit begitu cerah? Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kekesalanku sudah sampai pada batasnya sekarang. Bayangkan saja, bahkan langit sama sekali tidak terlihat sendu sekarang. Ia bersinar dengan sangat cerahnya. Aku benar-benar merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil yang mengahalangi langkahku. Kembali ku torehkan kepalaku kelangit. Masih tetap sama. Masih dengan seringainya yang sama. Bahkan aku bisa melihat seringai lebarnya yang menyilaukan pandangan mataku.

Aku kembali merengut kesal. Tapi, aku masih tetap melangkahkan kakiku. Tapi, sesuatu telah berhasil menghentikan langkahku. Aku melihatnya. Ia disana. Berdiri dengan tegap memandangi taman yang kemarin kami gunakan untuk berteduh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya disana. Ia hanya berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Berdiri dengan kaku tanpa menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai tanpa kusadari titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Aku memandang langit sekilas sebelum tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Dan, aku melihatnya memasuki taman itu dan kembali berteduh dibawah perosotan yang kemarin. Aku mengikutinya, berpura-pura seolah aku juga baru tiba disana dan ikut berteduh dibawah sana. Ia memandang wajahku untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali kedalam lamunan panjangnya. Aku meremas tanganku, gugup. Aku ingin sekali memulai percakapan dengannya tapi bingung harus kumulai dari mana. Jadi aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan meremas tanganku. Mulai berpikir keras.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" kaget, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku memandang pria disebelahku. Memastikan bahwa memang benar dia yang bertanya padaku, bukan hanya khayalanku semata.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" aku tidak sedang berkhayal! Dia memang tengah berbicara denganku. Aku hanya menggeleng, tanganku memegang erat tas yang kubawa. Aku sedikit mendongak memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia begitu tampan, aku bahkan berani bersumpah ia lebih tampan dari pada aktor indonesia manapun.

"Dan kau?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membawanya. Aku suka berteduh disini setiap kali hujan turun." Ia mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau berdiri didepan tadi itu sedang menunggu hujan?" ia menoleh kearahku. Alis matanya bertaut. Bingung. Dan, saat sadar apa yang sudah kukatakan aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Malu sekali rasanya. Kalau saja disini ada sebuah lubang besar, aku bersedia untuk masuk kedalam sana.

"Aku memang selalu melakukannya. Menunggu didepan sana. Berharap hujan akan segera turun." Aku kembali menoleh padanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"kenapa?" ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia hanya tersenyum ringan. Senyumnya sangat mempesona.

"Kau tinggal disekitar sini?" ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Iya, dan kau?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ia kembali menatap langit. Hujan turun tidak begitu deras. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku untuk ikut berteduh disini bersamanya. Dan yang paling penting adalah aku bisa berbicara banyak dengannya. Meskipun tak jarang ia hanya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, tapi itu sudah cukup.

Dan, saat hujan akhirnya berhenti, aku mengutuk dalam hati. Yang benar saja. Masa hanya sebentar. Kemarin saja sangat lama.

"Sepertinya hujannya sudah reda." Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bawah perosotan. Aku masih memandanginya dalam diam. Tidak rela ia pergi begitu cepat.

"Apa kau akan datang lagi besok?" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Pria itu berbalik dan memandang kearahku. Dan ia tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku selalu datang setiap hari kesini." Setelah itu ia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Aku masih termenung dibawah perosotan. Perlahan aku mulai melangkah keluar dari perosotan. Belum beberapa langkah aku keluar dari taman hujan kembali datang. Memang hanya titik-titik kecil tapi tetap saja mengganggu. Aku segera membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna merah dari sana. Dan segera memakainya sebelum badanku basah.

* * *

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin begitu bel sekolah berbunyi. Tujuanku adalah satu. Taman tempat pria itu biasa datang. Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan saat mataku melihat siluet tubuhnya dari jauh aku segera menghentikan lariku dan mengatur nafas. Aku tidak ingin pria itu tahu aku berlari untuk sampai ditempat ini. Aku melangkah dengan santai menghampirinya. Dan pria itu masih disana berdiri didepan gerbang itu. Memandang kearah taman.

"Ehm." Aku berdehem saat aku sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya memandangku. Ia lalu tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

"Kau lagi." Pria itu sedikit menunduk memandangku. Senyum hangatnya tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Sakura." Pria itu terlihat mengerutkan alisnya memangdang kearahku.

"Namaku Sakura." Aku kembali menyebutkan namaku padanya berharap ia akan mengatakan namanya padaku tapi ia sama sekali tak melakukannya. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali memandangi taman didepannya.

"Kau curang." Sekali lagi dia memandang kearahku.

"Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku. Setidaknya kau juga harus menyebutkan namamu." Aku memandang padanya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukannya." Pria itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wajahku yang sudah kupastikan menampilkan raut wajah terkejut dan kesal. Dan malu, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Rugi sekali aku buru-buru datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu." Aku melakukannya lagi! mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan. Takut-takut aku memandang kearahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku tertegun. Ia sedang tertawa pelan. Sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak mendengar suara tawanya.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa." Pria itu kemudian sedikit berdeham untuk menghilangkan tawanya. Ia lalu memandang kearahku.

"Sasuke." Aku memandang tak percaya padanya.

"Namaku, Sasuke." Aku hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa girangku. Sebagai gantinya aku tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita akan terus berada disini?" Sasuke memandang kearahku. Dia tidak menjawabnya. Hanya memperhatikanku.

"Ayo, kita masuk saja." Aku menarik tangannya yang terbungkus jaket berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan. Aku bersyukur ia tidak menolak saat aku menarik lengannya. Ia hanya mengikutiku. Aku membawanya kesebuah ayunan yang tak berpenghui disana. Aku lalu duduk pada ayunan itu dan menepuk dudukan ayunan yang juga kosong disebelahku. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menduduki ayunan itu. Didepan kami banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang. Mereka bermain paris, kejar-kejaran, perosotan. Ah, mengingat perosotan aku segera menolehkan kepalaku memandang pria disebelahku. Sepertinya dia juga tengah memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Tak lagi terlihat murung seperti waktu-waktu lalu saat ia hanya memandangi taman bermain ini dari luar.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepanya agar lebih jelas memandang wajahku karena terhalang rantai ayunan. Ah, apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu, sikapnya itu membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri didepan pagar dan bukannya masuk kedalam?"

"Apa aku bisa menolak untuk menjawab?" ah, kenapa ia begitu sulit untuk didekati? Apa sulitnya menjawab pertaanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" ah, dia mengingatnya. Bodohnya aku yang tanpa sadar mengatakan isi hatiku.

"Apa aku bisa menolak untuk menjawab?" ia mendengus mendengar jawabanku. Hah, rasakan itu.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang membuka percakapan diantara kami. hingga sore mulai menjelang dan taman menjadi sepi ditinggalkan anak-anak yang tadi bermain riang. dan sang hujan kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Karena kaget aku segera berdiri dan bersiap berteduh saat kulihat Sasuke tak bergerak sedetikpun dari sana. Ia memang bangkit dari ayunan tapi bukan berarti ia berranjak dari sana. Ia hanya bangkit dan memandangi langit. Tubuhnya sudah mulai basah. Aku menarik lengannya dan bergegas berlari kebawah perosotan.

"Hei, apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" aku mulai membuka kembali percakapan diantara kami.

"Memandangi langit." Ia bersender pada tiang penyangga ayunan. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya.

"Aku tahu, maksudku kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Entahlah." Ia menghentakkan pundaknya acuh.

"Hei, apa kau tidak membawa lagi payung hari ini?" aku sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan darinya. aku lantas memegangi tas sekolahku dengan erat. Berdoa dalam hati mudah-mudahan pria ini tidak mencurigai gerakanku.

"Aku tidak pernah membawanya." Sedikit gugup aku menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Begitu." Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menelingkupi kami. sebenarnya aku sudah cukup bosan berdiam diri seperti ini. tapi sepertinya pria didepanku ini sama sekali sedang tidak ingin bercakap-cakap. Terlihat dari matanya yang sengaja ia tutupkan dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya. Jelas sekali penolakannya.

Karena bosan aku mulai menampung air hujan yang merembes masuk melalui sela perosotan dengan telapak tanganku.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat..." aku mulai menghitung tetes-tetes air yang menyentuh telapak tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku memandang kearahnya. Dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan tanganku yang menampung tetas air. Rasanya cukup senang mendapati dia memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan.

"Menghitung tetesan air yang jatuh ketelapak tanganku. Aku selalu melakukannya jika aku bosan saat hujan turun." Aku mulai menjelaskan padanya.

"Apa itu menyenangkan?" ia memandangku dengan cukup intens, membuatku merasa gugup. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Takut jika aku bicara maka suaraku akan bergetar.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah tetesan air hujan yang merembes masuk kedalam perosotan. Dan ia mulai terlihat mulai menghitung tetesan air yang jatuh menyentuh telapak tangannya. Tanpa aku sadari aku justru terus memandang wajahnya dan melupakan aktifitasku yang mulai Sasuke lakukan. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia memandang kearahku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ini menyenangkan." Dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

* * *

Terjadi lagi, rutinitasku dengan Sasuke yang selalu kulakukan setiap hari dibawah ayunan terjadi lagi. Seperti _de ja vu_. Terus menerus berulang. Dengan waktu, tempat, dan situasi yang sama. Dengan keheningan mengawali pertemuan kami dan diakhiri dengan seulas senyuman yang akan terus terpatri hingga esok hari. Dimulai dengan aku yang terus memandangnya yang justru fokus memandang taman bermain tanpa berniat memasukinya hingga aku sendirilah yang harus menyeretnya. Berdiam diri memandangi anak-anak kecil yang berlarian dengan riang disekitar kami. Menunggu datangnya hujan. Berteduh dibawah perosotan saat hujan turun. Mulai menghitung tetesan hujan saat suasana mulai canggung dan bosan. Dan diakhiri dengan perginya Sasuke meninggalkanku dibawah ayunan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh lagi walau hanya untuk sekedar ucapan perpisahan. Dan aku yang akan terus berada disana, termenung.

Bosan, aku bosan dengan rutinitas seperti ini tanpa kemajuan sedikitpun. Bahkan yang aku tahu tentangnya adalah hanyalah namanya. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal, aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekolah, apa yang dia lakukan disini setiap hari, apa yang dia tunggu didepan gerbang taman saat aku tidak ada, aku ingin tahu semua itu. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lebih banyak, aku ingin dia bercerita padaku bukan hanya berbicara yang bahkan bisa kuhitung dengan jari.

Jika aku mengatakan semua keinginanku, apa dia akan mengabulkannya? Setidaknya salah satunya. Cukup salah satunya. Atau mungkin dia justru aku tetap bersikap diam padaku? Dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir seperti adanya. Layaknya _de ja vu_. Terus berulang tanpa henti, tak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

Hahhh, aku tahu. aku bikin fict bersambung lagi. aku tahu ficnya geje lagi. aku tahu aku tahu... TAT

Tapi aku janji deh yang ini Cuma sedikit kok capernya gak banyak-banyak. Akhir-akhir ini banyak ide cerita yang muncul diotak aku tapi semangat menulis malah menurun.. haaahhhh... memalukan memang.

Meski begitu apa aku masih boleh meminta review dari kalian? Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan karyaku selanjutnya...

_**Akhir kata, terima kasih dan RNR please...**_


End file.
